Test environmental agents for teratogenic potential through detection of altered structural development among offspring of female laboratory animals after exposure to the agents. Selected agents will be administered alone and in combination to animals before and during pregnancy to simulate human exposure. This experimentation is a prelude to evaluation of degree of hazard to the human conceptus.